


Exposition

by TerrenceMcSharky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, PWP, Tentabulges, really it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrenceMcSharky/pseuds/TerrenceMcSharky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aranea is rambling again and Meenah thinks of a more suitable payment for having to listen to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ckik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ckik).



If there was one thing Aranea could appreciate about the afterlife, it was the quiet moments she could have to herself every now and then. She'd spent the years reading anything and everything she could get her hands on. When she'd done so, she moved on to studying other things; such as the dream bubbles and every detail she could find on those she came in contact with. She was an endless well of knowledge, unmatched in every way. However, if there was one thing she loved more than learning, it was talking about what she's learned.

Meenah rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall of her respite block. Damn, her matesprit could talk a mile a minute about any topic one could think of. The sea troll smirked; it's a shame she was putting her pretty lips to waste on something so boring.

"Meenah, did you zone out again?" Aranea arched an eyebrow in a slight look of annoyance as she crossed one pale grey leg over the other from her seat in the cozy armchair in the corner.

"Why, are ya done yet? Hurry an' pay up, then," Meenah sat up, looking over in time to see her matesprit let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know, it's quite unreasonable for me to be paying you when you never listen anyway."

"Was bein’ reasonabubble what you were ramblin' 'boat? 'Cause if it wasn't aboat me, I don't care," Meenah snickered at the other's expression. "What can I say? I'm a shellfish beach," A snort and an eyeroll from the other was what Meenah was met with. The highblood made her way over to Aranea, putting her arms on either arm of the chair she was sitting in and effectively trapping her. "So are we done here? 'Cause I got other activities I been plannin'," Aranea placed a hand on Meenah's shoulder, pushing her away gently as she leaned in.

"Meenah, I don't believe this to be appropriate time for such things." The Pisces ignored her as she leaned in again for a rough kiss, placing her legs on either side of the other to sit comfortably in her lap. Aranea kissed back with vigor, biting at the other troll’s bottom lip, knowing she was already tangled in the web of desire with no chance for escape. Meenah moved her hands to the other’s sides, slowly sliding her hands down, tracing the other girl’s figure with her hands before halting them at her waist to pull their bodies flush together. She moved her lips down to plant small kisses on the thin, cerulean flushed neck, smirking as she heard the smaller girl’s breathing became a little more frantic with each kiss.

Her dark jeans grew tight as her bulge began to unsheathe itself. Meenah chuckled; she could already feel Aranea's pulsing under the thin fabric of her dress. She moved her hand slowly and sensually from Aranea's waist and along her leg, stroking her inner thigh teasingly as she continued to suck and bite at her matesprit’s neck. This earned a small whimper from the other girl, which Meenah quickly cut off with another smoldering kiss before reaching her hand under Aranea's dress, pulling it off over her head in a single movement.

She took her time moving her hands back down to the other girl’s hips, finally reaching down to coax the cerulean bulge out of her lacey underwear of the same color, pulling the garment down to her thighs. The tentacle wrapped itself around Meenah's ring adorned fingers, the small metal trinkets giving off a cold sensation. The pleasured gasp Aranea let out made shades of fuchsia rush to Meenah's face. Her bulge was writhing in her jeans and she couldn't take one more moment of it. Meenah chuckled as Aranea slowly moved her hands down, fumbling a little as she unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper of Meenah’s jeans, reaching into her boxers to free her pulsing tentacle. The sea troll's pleased sigh rang through her matesprit's ears as her bulge wrapped around the other's. Meenah then looked up at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She grabbed the silver necklace from around Aranea's neck and used it to bind her wrists together, covering her mouth with another kiss before she could object. Aranea giggled when Meenah brought her arms up to wrap them around her neck. She let it happen, moving to pull at Meenah's braids impatiently once her hands were sufficiently trapped behind the other's neck.

Meenah bit her lip as Aranea began leaving all too innocent kisses on her cheek and jaw. It was the final straw. She was completely out of straws. All the human fast food restaurants in the universe couldn't supply her with enough straws for this.

Her bulge freed itself from her matesprit's. She couldn't help but chuckle at the disappointed sigh the other made. Meenah hooked her hands under the other's legs, changing their positions in the chair for easier access. Meenah moved her hips as close to the other's as she could while her bulge found its way to Aranea's nook. She gave the other a quick kiss before entering, relishing in the loud gasp that escaped from her lips. Meenah nuzzled at the soft skin of the other girl’s neck, leaving a few kisses as she gripped the other’s blue bulge in her hand once again, and it quickly wrapped itself around her arm. She stroked its shaft gently, traces of blue genetic material beginning to drip down her wrist as her own bulge writhed deeper inside her matesprit’s nook. Gasping at the feeling of Meenah’s hand caressing her bulge, Aranea began moving her hips up and down with the rhythm of the strokes, Meenah’s bulge, dripping with genetic material, rubbing against the walls of her nook. She began to move her faster, when she heard the other girl let out a drawn-out moan.

“Cod damn, keep it up Serk,” Meenah whispered, her breathing heavy and her voice rough, almost pleading. It wasn't long before Aranea felt a coiling in her stomach, as the seadweller’s hand pumped her bulge rhythmically. She couldn’t be bothered to scan the room for her matesprit’s bucket, instead tangling her hands in Meenah’s hair and pulling at it passionately. It only took a few more strokes of Meenah’s hand on her bulge, and of Meenah’s bulge stroking her nook before white light clouded her vision and she felt the genetic material seep from her body in thick spurts. Meenah wasn't far behind as she released in her nook with a satisfied moan. She savored the feeling of the other troll’s genetic material shooting up into her, mingling with her own. They both panted heavily as they came down from their high, Meenah sliding her bulge slowly out of her matesprit’s nook.

She smirked, half lidded eyes scanning their sweaty, genetic-material covered bodies. "You can conchsider that payment fo the lecture."

 


End file.
